


The Start to a Hymn

by SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs



Series: a chorus of voices not meant to be heard [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Author curses, Gen, How about that, Implied Memory Loss, Implied Time Travel, Like, Literally everyone with a character tag is barely even mentioned, Solemn Tunes AU, Sudden Loss AU, The Lord of Shades is more then just the siblings, The Void, The siblings are the lord of shades but the lord of shades are not the siblings, and so is Ghost, can we just. take a moment and reflect, honestly, implied hive mind, lord of shades is terrifying, on the fact that every god has some connection to the knight, or ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs/pseuds/SkyblazerofFrostedlilacs
Summary: The Radiance had been devoured, and the infection left a multitude of corpses in it's wake.The Lord of Shades however, is very much alive, and the undisputed strongest left in the pantheon of gods.(A little drabble, or introduction for something later.)
Series: a chorus of voices not meant to be heard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Start to a Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but has anyone noticed that Ghost literally has met almost every God, whether alive or dead, and has SOME connection? The White Lady and Pale King are it's... dam and sire (do they count as parents if they never did parenting?), Ghost helped raise Grim and also beat the shit out of him, they also literally a t e t h e r a d i a n c e  
>  And Unn gave them a charm. Which. Just. SAD CONSIDERING WHAT WE KNOW OF CHARMS.

The leaves of the luminescent flowers rustled, a strange breeze picking up the small pearly aqua foliate before moving on. The small seemingly constant drizzle of water bounced off the strange soft and blue moss, creating a hypnotising and melodical sound of rain dropping onto foliage and stone. It was calming, in a way it shouldn’t have been,  not in this haunted place full of empty beings, hallowed things, a people who had once been so full of life and vibrant . It seemed that any color truly bright had been sapped away, leaving only the softer purples and blues and greens to still bring any notion of life to the stone walls of the quiet tunnels.

Down below the tunnels, everything stilled. The only semblance of life being strange black, gold, and white flowers that slowly, slowly creeped their way up, higher and higher. Black stems, golden lines, and pale… oh so pale and fragile petals, a strange plant that seemed to both swallow and exude a comforting, warm light and distracting, cool dark.

The winding caverns led up, and up; towards the surface of an abandoned town, only a sparse few residents having lived. Below, corpses dropped and found their final peace, no last breath or scream leaving them. They had died a long, long time ago, resurected again and again and again in the fury that was the Old Light. The citizens, guards, and people of a once lavish land.

Eternal. That was what this place had once been called.  An eternal kingdom, to stand above all others even after the downfall. And yet they were the only ones to be truly destroyed. It was irony at it’s worst, or perhaps at it’s finest.  A kingdom that built itself atop the bodies of those that came before it, and expecting it’s own people to sacrifice themselves to keep it alive would never last.  And it hadn’t. In fact, there only seemed to be two truly standing kingdoms left, both of which had been damaged beyond repair. 

But it wasn’t as though  _ they _ could fix it. They would leave the dead to rest and the living to walk alone, content but… sad, almost, at watching them. There was nothing to do, and nothing to interfere with. Their only sibling not held within them would most likely not be able to resist the cold and vastness of the Void, afterall, and there was no… nothing that could hold them. Nothing that could hold their form.

The power that thrummed in their very being, just under their soft cloak of thread, leaves, and shell, seemed to hum as the being slowly unveiled itself, thinking of those that lie just above the dark ruins . The few people left, who were stubborn enough to stay even older power’s lurked to take over one’s mind, stubborn enough to fight against the promises of peace and unity, they were all but blind to the hum in the air as they approached. Not surprising. Like noise, like scents, like most things, if you spend enough time around the unnatural, it’ll eventually become natural.

They couldn’t fit back in their shell- they weren’t sure they wanted to, nor that they should. They weren’t just one thing, they were the culmination of siblings, the shreds of multiple Gods, scattered memories, a shattered sense-of-self, and a mind much, much too loud for just one being. But they weren’t. And that was what let them cling to their sanity.

They weren’t just one being.  _ Not anymore, they gave that up when their last memento of their father changed into the dark heart of Void. ~~When they first heard the wails of their siblings, and when they finally understood what was being screamed.~~ _

They were a God. Just like the old Light. Just like their  ~~_ (father)  _ ~~ sire, just like their ~~_(motherwhy)_~~ dam, just like the moth named Grim they remembered with clarity. And just like the strange slug-thing in the acidic lake, hidden away.

The difference… though… was that they became a God… through ascending and devouring another. They had gone against two, blessed by one, and was born to two that were impressive in their own right. ~~That wasn't right, they had always been a God, only sleeping, finally awoken, they hadn't stopped being one-~~

God of Gods, Lord of Shades. But they would dare not replicate what the old Light had done, and they wouldn’t go out to steal a faith either. They would stay with the dwindling light, and cradle the ones left alive in the dark, whispering of songs and listening to the hurt the pain the abandoned.

They would not leave them. ~~Not again, for they left once and now all that was left was r u i n s.~~

The siblings were a part of them, but they were not only the siblings. They were something else, before. They were more. And more they had become. 

None of them had wanted this, none of them had wanted to die, none of them had asked to be thrown aside. The only thing they wanted was for this to have never happened.

The being unfurled itself, dark and curling and growing. Eyes betrayed a fierce light, wings burning and horns and leaves unfurling as they stretched it’s powers, stretched their mind, and stretched both of it’s and their limits a s

T h e y

_r e m e m b e r e d_

Things that hadn’t happened, things that had, their past, it’s past, and even with all their power everything was still so, so new and so-

Their maw opened, an unearthly not-sound escaping. The surrounding walls cracked, and waves crashed against the banks, unrest in the very nature of everything. The thing that escaped them was not a voice, not a noise, unnatural almost because Void was not meant to make noise, to be something, but when they devoured the Light, when the Pale King and White Root sent their children down, it took and took and took and it became what it shouldn't have been ~~it reformed as it should've been, unknowing sacrifices now children, of Void of Light of Pale and of Root they were THEIRS now, and it was now THEIRS. They w o u l d n o t l e t g o s o e a s i l y.~~

Their eyes, eight in all, glowed a familiar pale light. It's wings, mixed of tendrils and monarch, moth and not, glowed gold and white. They reared, and r e a l i t y

b e n t

t o 

i t 's

w i l l .


End file.
